Old Loyalties
by Lynxia
Summary: A year has passed since the rat invasion in White Deer Park and since Fox gave his leadership to his grandson Plucky. A new Generation will decide the future of the Park. Old grudges come back to life and new lesssons have to be learned.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1  
_First blood drawn.**

Winter has come to White Deer Park.  
The ground is covered under a blanket of cold snow, glistering in the light of the stars as the night has fallen. Though it is early in the winter, this was the first snowfall and it was seen as a bad omen. A harsh winter it would become, or so say the wise old creatures. Some leaves have not even let go of their twigs, dried and brown as they were.  
A lone figure can be seen across the plains of white, among the black silhouettes of skinny birch trees. It walks with a steady pace through the snow, the thick fluffy tail dragging over the coldness. The canine ears are perked up, flicking from time to time when they catch a faint sound… any sound. The lone figure is looking, tracking for anything that can be devoured. It may be early winter, but the frost has been harsh and many creatures have gone in either hibernation or simply in hiding to keep warm for tonight.  
The vixen comes to a slow stop and lifts her head up to the night sky, seeing how the stars are slowly disappearing behind thick tuffs of clouds; it will snow again soon enough; surely before dawn. This thought troubles her as she has not found anything to eat yet and she preferably be in her den before the first snowflake falls. With a soft snort of discontent, the vixen continues with crossing the empty looking space, the low vegetation almost tucked away under the snow. She should reach the stream soon, so she can drink something while pondering over where to hunt.  
The stream, not frozen over thanks to the speed of the water flow glisters in the dim light of the night, welcoming the vixen and beckoning her to get closer. It surely looks inviting.  
Once at the small shore which is now more ice and snow than mud and sand, the vixen leans a bit forward to lap up some of the icy cold water, but stops half-way when her keen ears pick up a sound. Closing her muzzle and lifting her head up to respond to the sound, the yellow eyes scan the other side of the stream for any sign of movement. Instinctively, she lowers herself a bit, feeling the cold snow press against her belly and chest as she keeps her eyes pinned upon what is before her.  
Nature is thicker at the other side of the stream, a small hill which is steeps up into a small patch of forest with pine trees and also birches; it is like the stream of water is like a border which has split thick from less dense… but then it is an actual border.  
That what the vixen is looking at belongs to those animals which crossed the country side to be at peace here, in White Deer Park. Those animals with their Oath of care and protection.  
It has been a few years since they have come and brought more offspring into the Park during the springs after their arrival. It has been a curse ever since, though the vixen was not even there when the animals of Farthing Wood were greeted by the Great White Stag and taken into the Park; she wasn't even born yet.  
But she heard the stories and those stories made her opinion about those animals as it is now; she dislikes them as do many of the blue foxes who reside here in the Park. They were here first, so the ancestors say and it was their right to hunt here freely, until the red foxes came with their bunch of odd friends. Grounds became divided, even the wildlife as you weren't allowed to eat those who were upon the lands of Farthing Wood.

The vixen turns her head quickly as she hears the sound again, now further away from where it originally came from; the sound of something rustling through the snow. She narrows her yellow eyes, not liking the idea that what ever it is is moving away from her and with forgetting she came here to drink in the first place, she leaps gracefully across the stream, her hind paws and tail dipping into the cold water.  
The soft splashing of the water apparently alerted what ever was moving about as the previous sounds can be heard again, now faster and slowly getting softer.  
The vixen clenches her teeth together as she realises that she lost her stealth anymore and begins the pursuit, quickly chasing after that what is trying to get away from her. She is well aware she is on Farthing land now, but she is hungry and she never really cared about that Oath they made. The Park has grown bigger now; more red foxes and other predators have come in, so the Oath is simply bound to break one day. She wouldn't care less.  
Soon enough, a slender figure can be seen before her; small, skinny and long. The vixen can already feel the water run in her mouth at the idea that this is a prey she can eat and she picks up the pace to gain on the creature, kicking up some snow.  
The mink runs for its life, zigzagging to try and get the vixen it saw drinking from the stream off its tail, but… its tail wasn't safe enough.  
The sharp teeth of the blue vixen snap down upon the long tail with the black end and yank the mink back, causing it to fly a little through the air. Truly caught by surprise, the mink lands in the snow and squeaks of terror as the vixen dives upon it and attacks it.  
Hissing, growling and more squeaking can be heard as both the animals struggle to survive, one to eat and one to escape, but only one can come as victor out of this natural habit of life and death… and it isn't the mink.  
Dangling limp from between the light blue jaws, the mink shows no signs of life, its warm blood dripping upon the snow below. The vixen can't help to grin over this fortunate catch and turns around to return to the lands at the other side of the stream when another sound is heard. More alert now that she is at 'enemy' territory, the vixen narrows her yellow eyes and quickly spins around towards the cause of the sound, seeing the red outlines of a fox against the black and white night scenery. Not in the mood to wait for the other fox to come closer and throw a lecture her way, the blue vixen decides to run while she still can… with the dead mink. Sprinting off without any given excuse, she runs back the way she came, beside the stream, crossing of it and back among the birch trees to follow the trail back to her den.  
No red fox would dare to follow her into lands which belong to the blue foxes.

"Did you see that?"  
The soft squeaky voice comes from behind a tree and a vole's head peeks up to where a blue fox stood not that long ago.  
"Did you see that?"  
The vole repeats his question and looks up to the large creature beside him to await an answer while his mate and another fellow vole finally dare to also look to where the short killing took place. Only kicked around snow and a few dark stains is all that is left; the blue fox is nowhere in sight anymore.  
The red furred creature nods her head just slightly and slowly begins to advance forward to where the other fox got the mink. The vole quickly scurries up the thick root of the tree he was hiding behind and continues with speaking," that fox saved our lives. That mink was about to eat us, yes he almost did. Isn't that right, love?"  
The vole looks over his shoulder down to his mate which is still trying to recover from the scare the mink gave them earlier and sits there trembling like a leaf.  
"Luckily for us that fox was there to stop him. My mate couldn't run that fast anymore."  
"Yes… Luckily," the red fox repeats and sniffs the spot where the mink was caught. She wrinkles her snout slightly and looks towards the stream which is close by, wondering why one of the blue foxes came upon Farthing Land to hunt. The voles just made clear that the mink was on this side of the stream, so that simply means that the vixen crossed the water to get here.  
"You going after that fox, Ember?"  
The red vixen snaps out of her wondering and looks back towards the vole, smiling slightly and shaking her head," there is no reason for that. After all, you just admitted she saved you; she has done nothing wrong. Come, I'll walk along to your holes so you will safely arrive home. It will start to snow soon."  
Walking upon her long legs passed the tree where the voles are hiding, Ember still can't help but to be curious about that blue furred vixen. What was she up to in the first place?  
The voles quickly follow after the fox, one who is bound by the Oath to protect all those who are connected to the Farthing Wood animals, surely not wanting to lose the opportunity to have a bodyguard by their side. As they silently follow Ember, both the males supporting the female vole that is still a bit shaky about what happened, the first few snowflakes begin to ascend from the dark night sky to declare more will fall.

Almost by her den, the blue vixen kept up a good fast pace to return home with her hunting trophy. She slows down a little when she smells the familiar scents of herself and other blue foxes, knowing she is safe now. With the mink still held tight between her jaws, she can feel the cold flakes of snow trying to cling to her fur as they come down from above; it began to snow.  
"My, that does smell tasty."  
The voice makes the vixen drop dead in her tracks and she stares towards the figure up ahead among the white swirling dots, refusing to say anything. The dark figure comes closer, his body language making clear he does not fear her as he keeps his head and shoulders up.  
"What did you catch tonight, Shade?" the approaching fox asks, his wide smile showing his teeth and his dark blue fur almost looking black against the bright white of the snow.  
The vixen does not take her yellow eyes of the fox she knows all to well and drops the mink down upon the ground, growling," don't even expect to get a sniff of it, Snapper. It is mine; I worked for it."  
The male blue fox called Snapper tilts his head a little to the side, his grinning expression turning into that of mocking disappointment and he sets another step closer, causing Shade to quickly bring her head down to the dead mink; ready to take it back between her teeth if Snapper gets the idea of taking it from her.  
"Not caring to share with your own brother?"  
"You can get your own food, Snapper. I am not your delivery service."  
Snapper lets out a snort about his sister's words, but smiles none the less, asking as he sits down upon the cold snow," why did you seem in a hurry when you returned? Got into trouble?"  
Shade slowly lowers herself down upon the ground, keeping the mink between her almost black paws and looks upon her dinner for a moment before saying with a wicked grin across her muzzle," this mink here… was one of those Farthing Wood animals."  
The male fox perks his black ears more up, looking slightly confused by what Shade said and parts his lips to ask her to clarify… but doesn't get the opportunity for it.  
"I dared to go upon Farthing Land and I killed it. It didn't stand a chance! Thanks to that crazy Oath, it grown so stupid that it was an easy catch. Even that fox was too slow to rea—"  
"You were seen?!"  
Snapper's angry voice cuts off Shade's proud talking and she looks at up to him in a dumbfounded way, slightly frustrated by the fact that her brother interrupted her.  
"So what if I was seen?" she asks with a gruffly tone," I am certain that disgusting red fox doesn't even know who I am."  
"You killed one we are not allowed to kill and you just act as if it's a run around the pond? Do you have any idea of what you may have caused? What if your action gives anyone the idea to start a war again? You heard the stories!"  
For a moment it is quiet. The two foxes look at each other among the falling snow, the tension very clear between them. It is Shade who finally breaks the silence by placing a paw upon the mink and setting her teeth in the dead creature to begin eating. Snapper's yellow eyes grow a little wider as he sees Shade's uninterested reaction to the whole situation and quickly slams his own paw upon the mink, causing Shade to almost leap up and bare her fangs at him. Both the foxes growl at each other, one standing up straight upon four legs and the other crouched and with the hair of her neck risen up to show her offence.  
"Did you even listen?" Snapper cries out," don't you care?"  
Shade shoves the mink away from under Snapper's paw and slowly rises up to look her brother in the eye, saying with a soft and low voice which sounds almost as cold as the snow all around them," I am going back tomorrow night… and I will kill again."  
A clear enough answer.  
Snapped clenches his teeth together, not certain of how to react to his sister's intentions or what to do about it; she is his only sister after all.  
Shade picks up the mink and brushes passed Snapper to return to her den and eat there in peace… and alone. It is obviously she does not care about how the Farthing animals will react to what she did and what may come out of it. She doesn't like those red foxes; she surely wouldn't mind to see them all gone from the Park where she was born.  
"Reconsider this, Shade. You don't know what you are doing…"  
The concerned voice of her brother causes Shade to stand still for a moment and look back at him… but he never gets an answer. Quietly, Shade continues her walk to her warm dry den under the ground, leaving Snapper behind in the cold winter snow and alone with his worries.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_  
Different Thoughts**

The dry thick snow cracks softly under her soft paws as the blue furred vixen makes her way towards lands she is not allowed to come. If she did not have the intentions which are brooding in her mind at this very moment, she would have at least been welcomed upon Farthing Land… But she is too far gone for that.  
As Shade leaves her den in the middle of the night like a hungry shadow, her brother Snapper watches her disappear into the darkness among the trees.  
"I knew she wouldn't change her mind," the young fox sighs, flattening his ears a bit while scanning the tree line with his yellow eyes, hoping that his sibling would return any moment with a change of heart.  
Beside him a soft snort can be heard and a larger fox shakes himself out, ruffling his pelt to get rid of some stray drops of molten snow. The larger fox, obviously from another year than Snapper, follows his companion's gaze to the tree line, letting out another snort before saying," you just didn't had the guts to change her mind."  
"I tried, really."  
"By sweet talking to her?"  
"I don't use force on anyone, Ashes, you know that. She is my sister; I shouldn't even have to bite her tail to bring her on other thoughts."  
The older fox Ashes slowly gets up on all four and shakes his head, saying as he turns away from Snapper," with that attitude you surely won't get anywhere with her. If you ask my advice, I would say you snap her by her pelt and drag her back to her den. It would only hurt her pride and if it leaves any other marks, then the better she will learn."  
Snapper flattens his ears even more as he listens to Ashes and suppresses a sigh, knowing that his friend is right; Shade has always been an odd one when it comes to believes and ideas.  
Ashes, a tall fox with blue fur which hints close to gray and has a black streak flowing from his forehead to the beginning of his tail, slightly turns his head to look to Snapper from the corner of his yellow eyes, trying to read him to see if his message came through. A silence falls between them for a mere moment, the wind playing with lost flakes of snow it blew up from the white blanket which is spread over White Deer Park.  
"Have you discussed this with Boulder?"  
Snapper looks up as he hears the name of their leader escape from Ashes' muzzle and shakes his head to give his answer," I want to solve this myself… I know I will be able to change her mind."  
"She already killed one; that is what you have told me. You really think she is bluffing with all this? For what cause, Snapper? That vixen has lost her mind."  
"No. No, she hasn't… She just doesn't like the Farthing animals to be a part of this Park. She will get over it if she for once sets her mind on something else; like finding a mate."  
"She will never get a mate if the red foxes find out what she is planning to do; this may become her own death and you know it."  
Snapper swallows and stares at Ashes as he knows this is truth, seeking for words to say to show the other fox that there is still hope for Shade… but nothing comes out. All he can do is slowly blink and lower his head in defeat.  
"Fine, just sit here then and wait for her to return like a cub waiting for his mommy. I am going to hunt," Ashes grumbles and finally takes his leave, slipping away quietly into the sleeping forest while leaving a thoughtful Snapper behind. They may be friends, but even Ashes knows his own limits in patience and the whole situation between Shade and Snapper has been going on too long for his taste. He refuses to be a part of it any longer, surely now that Shade has decided to go against the rules set by the Great White Stag long ago.  
Coming to a slow stop, Ashes looks over to a small opening among the dead looking trees, seeing a very small group of blue foxes gathering to get ready to hunt together or to just be social. He recognizes Boulder, leader of the blue foxes among the small group and his ears perk up a bit more as a thought crosses his mind.  
Should he tell him what is happening? Apparently not even Boulder seems to be aware they have a killer among their ranks.  
Have the Farthing animals not sounded an alarm? Haven't they found out that one of theirs is missing? Or are they keeping this quiet until they are certain what has happened? Mostly news like this, certainly when it involves any of those Farthing Wood creatures, spreads around like fire in the Park, yet no rumours have been heard so far.  
Standing like frozen as his mind races, Ashes watches Boulder and the other two foxes leave to disappear in the night. He is thinking of what to do and only one solution keeps returning to his dwindling thoughts; find her and persuade her before their leader gets wind of it. Maybe he can even get something out of this for his own advantage. You never know…  
Slinking away into the shadows of the trees to hide any hints of his presence, Ashes moves away from the open spot and towards the border of Farthing Land to begin his search for Shade. He doesn't know where to look for her as he hardly ever set a paw upon the forbidden patch of land and forest, but when he was a young cub himself he couldn't help to sneak around there at least once. He should manage… and if not then he has to think up a good excuse of why he is there when he comes across one of the Oath; he has plenty of time for that.

While Ashes begins his search, Shade is already far from the border which splits her territory with those of the animals of Farthing Wood. She doesn't seem to be in a hurry, but her sneaky way of moving shows she is cautious and alert.  
Finding it odd that it is so quiet after what has happened last night, the blue vixen is unaware that the news of her 'killing' has reached every single animal that lives by the Oath. Their leader, Plucky, was astonished when he heard the news from Ember and the Voles and wasn't sure of what to think of it first. Except for Ranger, there simply were no other blue foxes within Farthing Land and though he heard the stories, he always hoped that the blue foxes now live in peace with his kind. But the fact this blue fox saved the Voles should not be ignored and therefore he was grateful for what the stranger had done.  
There were more suspicions about this strange action, certainly by Owl, but the Voles mostly managed to change the other animals' view on the whole situation; they had a new nameless guardian among them.  
Therefore, no guards were set up by the borders.  
The blue vixen decided to take a different route from last night to prevent walking into one who is scouting there, if there is anyone scouting there; better not take any risks. She won't be picky with what or who she will kill tonight for as long as it is from Farthing Land, she is satisfied. She will shed blood in name of the blue foxes' right. The White Deer Park is theirs and they should be free to go and hunt where ever they please as they have done so in the past. No more borders or rules.  
Her ears perk up a little as her keen eyes see small paw prints in the thick snow before her and she sniffs to try and catch the scent of who made these, quickly finding out its all from a weasel and fairly fresh. She wrinkles her nose a little; she told herself not to be picky, but weasels are not really high in her own menu. None the less, it is prey and prey it will become.  
Following the trail with her nose close above the cold snow, Shade quietly moves forward while she listens intense to any signs of movements.  
She pulls a face as she suddenly hears whispers and stops, lifting her head up to cast a glance around to see where it comes from. A small figure quickly disappears behind a tree right in front of her and Shade narrows her yellows eyes as the whispering she heard just a moment ago continues; only more bewildered. Not going to wait for the small being to show itself again, Shade advances towards the tree, her muscles tense to be ready to pounce.  
As she comes closer, the whispering becomes clearer.  
"It is that fox, dad. That fox Ember spoke about."  
"Ooowwh, I dunno. We shouldn't be here. What if it's gonna eat us? We have to try and sneak away before it sees us," a very nervous voice whines, even causing Shade to cringe a little as weasels are known for their annoying way of talking and behaving. She heard a story about Scarface having a weasel spy to spy on those of Farthing Land, but it was a failure… as the weasel was a coward. What else to expect?  
Baring her teeth, Shade gets ready to rush behind the tree and grab one of the weasels as she guesses there are only two of them, kicking up snow as she jumps forward and bends around the thick piece of living wood.  
Both the weasels let out a high pitched scream as the blue furred vixen is suddenly very up close and personal by them and shoot into the opposite direction to try and get away from the snapping jaws. One makes the attempt to climb in the tree while the other tries to get into the safety of a bush.  
"Fido!" the oldest weasel howls as his small claws try to grasp a hold onto the thick rough bark of the tree, looking down over his shoulder to the wicked looking vixen which looks up to him with large hungry eyes and a menacing grin," ooowwhhhooo… I knew this would happen. Why me..?"  
The weasel lets out a yelp as Shade suddenly leaps up and tries to grab him to yank him down, but she misses as he just in time flicks his long tail up. Climbing up higher to escape those sharp teeth, the weasel pants and moans in despair until he is safe upon a branch. Clinging onto it with his life, he sees the vixen got enough of prowling before the tree and looks over to the bush where Fido, his son, decided to hide.  
"Oh no…" he mumbles as it slowly gets to him that the strange blue fox will now go after the younger weasel and he watches in fear as the vixen indeed moves over to the dead bush. His slender skinny body is pressed down upon the branch, his arms wrapped around it for a good hold and he whimpers where he lies, knowing he can't fight something as big as a fox.  
Shade casts a glance back to the weasel up in the tree and lets out a soft snort, not very impressed by the pathetic behaviour; cowards indeed.  
Turning her attention back to the one weasel that went into the bush, the menacing expression upon her face turns into a more serious one, not wanting to fail again. The scent is very strong, making clear that the weasel is hiding somewhere underneath the leaf-less and with snow covered twigs and she lowers herself down a little to seek for the young one.  
The vixen suddenly leaps up as something pounces out from under the bush and 'barks' at her and she arches both her brows in surprise as she sees it's the young weasel. Fido.  
Fido stands on all four and keeps making the horrible fake barking sounds as he jumps a little around, not acting so weasely and it confused Shade… but only for a mere moment. Apparently all the Farthing animals have lost their mind.  
Her surprised expression changes into an angry one and Fido slowly stops with jumping around, letting out a very soft and uncertain 'bark' before he stops, now knowing he is in trouble.  
Measly, the older weasel who found safety up in the tree, watches in horror as the vixen's muscles ripple under the blue hide, a sign she is getting ready to attack his son. He grits his teeth, his poor mind racing to find a solution… when it suddenly comes dropping down from the sky. A large bird-like creature lands upon the branch beside him and it startles the poor weasel so badly that he almost falls off the branch. Quickly grasping a hold again, he literally hangs upside down underneath the branch and lets out a whine.  
"Now what is all the commotion about? Weasels barking and climbing up in trees at this hour of the night," a voice says and two large round eyes peer down the branch at Measly, causing him to let out a shout of surprise and almost losing his grip again. The owl sighs deeply as she sees Measly's reaction to her appearance and ruffles her old feathers a bit, a little offended by the welcome.  
"Well I'll say, Owl… Isn't that the fox everyone has been talking about today?"  
Owl, one of the eldest of the Farthing Land animals looks to her mate who has decided to land upon another branch higher up in the tree as he wasn't sure if he should bother the poor weasel and then looks down to where the blue vixen stands, the yellow canine eyes looking very annoyed into their direction. Owl humpfs softly and says a bit unfriendly," apparently it is," before shifting a little upon the branch to have a better look at the stranger.  
Shade, now knowing that she has no chance to do anything rash as allot of eyes are upon her, remains quiet, but does not turn away from Fido… the one she picked as her prey. Deep inside she feels frustration boil as she was so close to her goal tonight and it is now ruined by a few low-life beings. A whining weasel, an old owl and a barking weasel.  
Could this get any worse?  
Slowly it gets to Fido he is safe and his face clears a little up as he looks the vixen towering over him. He pounces back upon his paws and growls, pushing himself through the snow as if he is sneaking around.  
"I can be a fox too! I would be a great fox."  
Measly slaps his forehead after hearing his son and even Owl can't help to roll her eyes, mumbling," oh dear…" as the young weasel circles around the thin and long legs of the vixen.  
"Fido… Please, you are old enough now to know you are a weasel and weasels are supposed to run when in danger. So run, please?" Measly moans and tries to pull himself onto the branch," what would your mother say if she saw you like this?"  
"Heh, what would mom say if she saw you like this?" is the simply counter attack of the young weasel who now sits between the front paws of a very annoyed Shade and Measly drops his head with a very deep sigh, knowing his son is right.  
Owl, not very amused by the strange situation, spreads her wings a little before asking the vixen," and who may you be? You do know you are upon Farthing Land, do you?"  
"Yes," Shade answers and shoves Fido away from her with one swift movement of a paw. Flattening one ear a little as she hears the young one chuckle after her action, the vixen suppresses a sigh and turns to the owl up in the tree," and your point is…?"  
"My point is that those who are not bound by the Oath are not allowed to trot around here…. or even hunt."  
Shade squints her eyes at the owl, trying to think of a way to get out of this mess but her quick thinking gets interrupted when Fido suddenly hugs her brushy tail. She pulls up her lips in disgust and hears the young one asks," why don't I have a tail like this…? Can I have a tail like this too, dad?"  
"No no no you can't not! Please Fido, get away from her or else your mother will be furious," Measly begs, already being able to imagine how his mate would react if he comes home with the news a fox devoured her almost grown up son," ooowwwhhh, she would kill me…"  
Shade takes this as an opportunity to be able to get away with a clear conscience and forces a smile across her muzzle, saying as she tries to pull her tail free from the greedy small claws of Fido," well, now that it seems all is all right, I shall take my leave. No need for my presence here anymore."  
"Leave?" Owl asks and hops down from the branch onto the cold snow covered ground, trotting over to the vixen which rises up onto her feet," you haven't quite made clear what your purpose is here within this part of the Park. You saved the Voles last night, so they say, but at the moment I am not so certain of it."  
Shade keeps a straight face, but inside of her she wonders. She saved some voles last night? But all she did was killing a…  
Her eyes turn away from Owl as she begins to understand what is going on. That mink was apparently not part of these crazy animals… and apparently that mink was after some mice she didn't even notice. This messes up her plans.  
"Yes! Yesss, she tried to eat us!" Measly wails from his branch, remaining there as it is safely away from those sharp jaws of the blue vixen and points at her to make clear who he is talking about… even though it is very clear to begin with.  
"Did she now?" Owl asks and looks with her big, round and piercing eyes up to Shade who remains very unemotional; for the owl it is hard to read what is going on in the vixen's mind. Both the females stare at each other for a moment; one with distrust and the other in complete silence.  
Owl's mate, Hollow clears his throat as an uneasy silence follows and asks from his cosy spot high up in the tree," if I may… Maybe… Well, maybe this vixen saw our weasel friends as minks? You know… as they look alike in a way?"  
All heads suddenly turn to the male owl in a surprised matter and it is his mate who looks irritated and not very pleased with his idea of what could have happened.  
"I am no weasel," Fido mutters in a disagreeing way and kicks some snow away while he hangs his head," I am a weaselfox."  
"Fido…"  
Shade ignores the young weasel, a small smile forming upon her lips as what that owl said sounds like a good solution to this whole dilemma, but she notices that the female owl does not really accept it. The way she puffs up her chest shows she is disagreeing and shade knows she has to make a move… fast.  
"Yes, I am not so fond of minks. I shall not spoil my whole experience with them to you all as it would take long to tell and the night is cold."  
"But we don't have any minks among us. Why would you come and look for them here?" Owl asks and steps a little closer to the vixen to await her answer.  
"I saw it sneak about when I was drinking from the stream," a short answer which contains a little part of the truth," your Oath…. interests me in a way. That mink was up to no good, everyone could tell that from a mile away."  
"I see," Owl says thoughtful and seems to ease down a bit," well… Indeed the night is cold…. and long. Leave Farthing Land now and continue your hunt for minks elsewhere. I am sure our leader Plucky would like to hear more of you when morning comes. We'll see what he thinks about your… pure intentions. Trust me; you haven't heard the last of it all."  
Shade only smiles, a very forced smile and nods before turning away from everyone to take her leave; this situation has come to an end… at least in her opinion. It truly didn't go as she wished for; she planned something completely different and all has been ruined by a young weasel with an identity crisis.  
As she moves away from the owls and weasels, Fido is apparently the only one who doesn't want her to go. A little hesitant he gets up on his hind legs and sets a few steps forward through the deep cold snow, saying," I want to be a fox too, just like her."  
"Oh tish tosh," Owl says to Fido and spreads her wings to fly up to Hollow so they can continue their nightly hunt together while Measly clumsy tries to get down from the tree," she is trouble I tell you."  
Fido pouts his lips after hearing Owl's last words before she and her mate glide away upon the cold night air with spread wings and sees his father land with a high yelp in the snow after a failed attempt of getting safely out of the tree.  
There was something about that vixen which interests the young weasel… and he doesn't even know her name.

A pair of yellow eyes watches the two weasels from the nightly shadows among a few thin trees before turning away to see where that vixen has gone.  
This isn't the end of it yet.

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_  
Plotting**

"You twerp!"  
The shrill voice makes ears either perk up and flatten as those who do not hibernate have gathered in front of Plucky's den after some strange news. The Farthing Land inhabitants watch an angry Weasel speak her mind to the poor Measly as she has always done.  
"Why didn't you protect my baby?" she asks, the high pitched voice echoing among the sleeping trees and she grabs for Measly's head to turn it into Fido's direction," look at him. He is shocked beyond believe!"  
Fido blinks slowly as he looks towards his parents making a fuss about what happened earlier with the appearance of the blue vixen. Though he may have a few strange twitches, he is smart enough to keep a little distance from his mother now that she almost goes hysterical.  
"See?! He is so terrified he can't even talk anymore."  
"But but… I tried, really, but she was fast and well… He is all right. Aren't you, Fido?" Measly asks quickly and looks nervous towards his son who only gives a small nod in agreement.  
"Yes, he is."  
All the weasels look towards the one who openly agreed with Measly and Plucky shifts a little upon his spot as all attention is turned to him. He clears his throat as he notices this and smiles slightly, saying," Fido is fine. It doesn't seem as bad as you believe it is, Weasel. Like with the Voles, this stranger only wanted to help out. She admitted it, didn't she?"  
"In a way," Owl mumbles as she takes the opportunity to budge into this discussion as Plucky's answer was directed to anyone who might have the needed information," she said she was after minks, though I still wonder why she was at Farthing Land to do so."  
"That troubles me too," Plucky admits and lets his yellow eyes wander over the faces of all present. Allot of old and familiar faces for many, but also a few new; Owl, Hollow, Weasel, Measly, Fido, Cleo, Ember, the Voles and the other mice, the Squirrels, Whisper, Friendly, Shadow, Hurkel, the Rabbits, the Hares, Mossy, Brisk and the old Fox and Vixen.  
All of them look to Plucky to await his judgement about the strange vixen, but it are the Voles which speak up.  
"Maybe she wishes to be part of Farthing Land, to follow the Oath," Vole says and looks up to the larger creatures around him, his mate nodding beside him," after all, she saved my mate's life. No, both our lives. Why would she do that if she wouldn't want to be part of the Oath?"  
"Who knows," Plucky sighs, not certain of how to solve this problem. It is obvious that half of his followers don't trust this vixen while the other half seems to admire her for what she has done so far. He hasn't even met her yet or even seen a glimpse of her.  
"I get the feeling it was a mistake…"  
Vole lets out an insulted grunt and looks up to Ember and the fox sitting beside her and sets his cold claws at his sides, asking," so you say that her saving us was a mistake?"  
"No no, that isn't what I meant. From what I have seen, she didn't seem very aware of our presence until after she got the mink. It seemed like a mere luck she got the mink before she saw you."  
"Nonsense! She saved us!"  
Ember wrinkles her snout slightly at the objection of Vole and gives the fox beside her a concerned look, only to receive a shrug back. The same concerned glance moves over to the other foxes, but all of them are not certain of how to react. The fox sitting beside her, shakes his head a bit from side to side and says while giving a wink down to the Voles," well, I guess that we have a rescuer working in the shades then, don't we?"  
"What do you think, Fox?" Plucky asks, ignoring the heavy nodding Vole couple as he looks to his grandfather; the old fox already shows hints of grew fur around his muzzle and the back of his neck, but his eyes show how strong in life he still stands. His heart still burns for the welfare of Farthing Wood, no matter if he is no longer the leader.  
"I would say… talk to her. So far we can only speculate about the vixen's intentions, but nobody truly knows what is going on. You should meet her. Ask Ranger to try and find her; he knows his own kin better than we do," the old fox says and Plucky nods slightly, seeming to think things over quickly.  
"I'll contact Ranger first thing tomorrow. Until then I want to ask of everyone to keep their eyes open for anything strange. If you don't have anything to seek outside your homes, I suggest you stay inside, but only until I have met this vixen."  
"Umm…"  
Plucky lowers his head as he hears a soft voice in front of him and sees Fido standing before him, scratching himself behind his head as if the young weasel has trouble with gathering the guts to ask something.  
"Yes Fido?"  
"Can I… come too tomorrow?"  
"Certainly not!" Weasel yells, interrupting Plucky's answer and making Fido (and even Measly) cringe a little," you are not going anywhere near that… that vixen! She is bad news."  
"But mother…"  
"Listen to your mother, Fido," Measly hisses quickly, not wanting Weasel to turn her motherly anger towards him as he is mostly the target for her temper.  
"I don't often believe what Measly whines about, but when it involves a predator pouncing at one of my babies, I do believe him. You stay right here with foxes I trust, young weasel!"  
"But… I like her," Fido says, throwing a glare in Cleo's direction as he hears her giggle behind him. Fido presses his lips together, his expression showing he is fighting with his thoughts and emotions and eventually he lowers his head, knowing how stubborn his mother can be when she has set her mind on something. It seems he won't be able to go along with Plucky to see that vixen again.  
"Your mother is kind of right…' Plucky says after clearing his throat," you better stay on Farthing Land with the others. Me and Brisk will go and find Ranger and Charmer to see if they know anything about the stranger. I'll be needing you too, Ember… You have seen her, so you can describe her or even recognize her."  
Ember does not respond, the squinting of her eyes shows she does not really approve with it, but her silence makes clear to Plucky that she will come along with him and her brother Brisk.  
"Let foxes deal with fox business," Plucky says while giving Owl a quick glance before she can even object with his choices," while others keep Farthing Land safe. We'll meet here again tomorrow at dusk."  
With these words, the meeting has come to an end. Most of the animals head back towards their homes while others prepare to get ready to get some breakfast as it is early dawn. But it is Fido who remains standing within the open space among the trees and the thick snow. Staring upon the white before him, his thin hind legs sunken away within it, he sighs and wonders.  
"Are you coming, brother?" Cleo asks, looking over her shoulder as she follows their leaving parents back home.  
"Go away…" Fido whispers, his shoulders sinking as if he is bearing a heavy weight upon himself and Cleo humpfs softly at her brother's moodiness, yet she follows Fido's wish by continuing to follow Measly and Weasel to their hole in an oak tree not far from the stone circle… letting Fido be.  
"I'll never be… a weaselfox. Not like her."

Unaware that she has been the subject of a long and exhausting conversation, the blue furred vixen lies in her den and broods.  
The whole hunt to kill one of those animals was a complete failure and all thanks a crazy weasel and an old dusty owl; revenge will be sweet one those two if she will ever get the chance for it.  
Shade lets her head rest upon her crossed paws, staring at a bare bone laying close by her; the only thing left of her first kill on Farthing Land and though it tasted oh so good, the after taste of that small victory is now bitter and foul.  
That mink wasn't one of the Oath… It was just a dirty being who had the same idea as her; to hunt on Farthing animals.  
She killed nothing at all.  
With a displeased growl, she knocks the bone aside with a swift movement of a paw and rolls over to turn her back upon it, her eyes narrowing as she sees a shadow among the bright light coming down from the entrance she now faces. She says nothing at first, inhaling the scents which slowly infiltrate her den, the one she dug out of this hill with her very own paws, and then turns her head away, asking," I'll take it you have a message for me from Snapper? Or else you wouldn't be here, I am sure."  
Ashes' snickering can be heard and the fox steps further into the short tunnel leading into the underground chamber, asking as he lowers his head to have a good look at Shade," mind if I come in so early in the day?"  
"You are already in. Now state your business."  
Ashes rolls his eyes at Shade's foul temper and takes a deep breath to keep his cool, stepping into the chamber Shade lays and saying as he swishes with his tail in front of her face to get her complete attention," I heard things. Rumours, you know?"  
"Oh really…?" Shade asks almost uninterested, but there is a hint of annoyance in her voice as she watches the fox's tail sway about.  
"Aye, really. Rumours are you have grown weak. That you are finally bounding with the Farthing Land animals. I do hope it is true," Ashes chuckles and sits down to stop irritating shade with his dark tail," for that means that my best friend Snapper will become an uncle of cross breed cubs."  
Shade quickly lifts up her head and bares her teeth at Ashes as he laughs, feeling insulted… and she won't take it from anyone who is inside her home.  
"Never! If I ever bear cubs, they will be pure blue! No red scoundrel will even touch them!" the vixen yells and she gets up on all fours, bringing her muzzle close to Ashes' to growl," don't mock with me, Ashes. I will never get along with those low creatures, I refuse it."  
"Really? So what was that between you and that weasel kid then?"  
Shade abruptly stops growling as Ashes' words sink in and she looks at him slightly bewildered. She doesn't have to ask him for she can already guess; he has seen her during her failure… and now he is enjoying it with rubbing it into her face.  
Shade lifts her chin up to turn nonchalant away from Ashes and makes her way through the tunnel to head outside her Den, into the early morning and the cold snow. Small flakes are swirling down from the cloudy sky above, but she pays no heed to it all.  
"That was a change of plans, my dear Ashes. But do tell me, why were you there in the first placing?"  
"To do what Snapper never could do; try to change your mind in what ever way and no matter the cost."  
Shade smirks and circles around to face Ashes, seeing him crawl out off the hole to join her outside in the cold. She rolls once with her shoulders to ease up her muscles, stiff from lying motionless for a few hours while staring at that wretched bone and then sits down to groom herself a little.  
"But I already changed my mind. You clearly have come too late," she says in a way that makes Ashes wonder about the truth in her words. He looks at her dumbfounded for a moment while she continues to speak," I can't murder such a cute little creature… I don't think I'll ever be able to kill any of the Farthing Land creatures."  
"But…"  
"But what, dear?"  
"A moment ago you said you will never get along with them, that you refuse that. Now you are telling me you… won't kill anymore of them?"  
"Does it disappoint you, Ashes?"  
The dark grey fox with his recognizable black streak across his head, back and tail looks confused for a moment, looking at Shade whom smiles at him. The smile is sinister and it brings a shiver down his spine; she is up to something.  
"Why should it disappointment me?"  
"I don't have the faintest clue…" Shade smiles and gives Ashes a little nod as a sign to follow her," but I can tell you this. I am going to be the best buddies with those animals. Mark my words…"  
Ashes hesitates to follow her for a moment, but quickly dashes after her as she obviously moves away from her den. He is confused by everything she says, but it also makes him curious. Why would she suddenly want to become friends with those she despises?  
"Where are we going?" he asks as he walks alongside Shade and sees her grin.  
"You'll see… I am just going to check upon someone and have a little chat with her."  
"About… your change of mind?"  
"No, Ashes. About my change of plans," Shade says serious and looks at Ashes from the corner of her yellow eyes," I do hope you are on my side with this, Ashes. I have been lonely for a while now… I need someone to support me."  
Ashes' ears perk up, his furry eyebrows following the same motion as his ears while his eyes widen and he swallows as he stares at the vixen beside him, asking," a-as… as your mate?"  
Shade comes to a stop and tilts her head to the side a bit, looking up to the sky with a thoughtful look upon her face," mate… yes…Yes, as a mate. You would do perfectly."  
"I… I would?" Ashes asks baffled; his usual cool and strong behaviour suddenly seems to have molten away by Shade's sudden request.  
He has to admit that he always thought that Shade wasn't completely right in the head, but there has always been something interesting about her. And indeed… it was surely time for him to find a new mate after he lost his first one during the large rat invasion a year ago. They were both still so young, but they had plans for their life together. Now those plans seem like empty dreams… but maybe, just maybe, he can fill those dreams up again with Shade, surely now.  
He simply can't turn down this offer.  
Shade grins at the taken back fox, liking what she sees. She truly didn't expect this reaction from her brother's best friend, so this certainly is a good development compared to last night," oh yes. You would. Now come, we have a visit to make."  
Shade begins to move forward again and Ashes quickly follows her, stammering," it would be an honour to become your mate. I will take good care of you… I am certain Snapper would be delighted when he hears about this. He will run around in circles, snapping at his own tail to try and catch it out of joy."  
"Yes, I am sure it will change his point of view about me."  
The grin upon Shade's muzzle slowly fades away as the two foxes continue their short trip towards the den of the one Shade wishes to speak with; one fox which now walks among pink clouds instead of the glittering cold snow and one vixen which is brooding in the darkest depths of her thoughts. Plans are developing in her mind, plotting things for the future, hopefully the near future.  
It will all work out if she plays her cards right.  
Her revenge will be sweet indeed.

-To be Continued-


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_  
Starting beginnings**

Darkness came early across White Deer Park on this cold winter day and though allot of animals crawl into their nests and holes to sleep for the night, others come out of their hiding to hunt in the silence night grants them.  
Plucky, Brisk and Ember had left their familiar Farthing Land early at dusk to seek out Ranger and Charmer as was planned during the earlier meeting; something fishy was going on among the blue foxes and to grand everyone's safety, something has to be discussed.  
The notice of certain blue foxes snooping around on their land has become alarming, certainly for the smaller creatures which have grown quite used to the peace and calm upon Farthing Land.  
Before the three foxes took their leave, it was Owl who pressed the matters harder down upon Plucky's heart; she is very open about the fact she does not trust the blue furred vixen she was able to have a little chat with and though she respects the order of staying put Plucky gave to everyone, she truly wouldn't have mind to tag along. Who else gives better advice than her? Luckily, Hollow managed to talk her into not doing anything rash and to go hunting with him instead of sneaking after the three red foxes.  
"Have to admit I wish Fox was with us…"  
The siblings look a bit surprised to their leader which walks between them and then throw a quick gaze towards each other; they have heard about the legendary Fox and his adventurous journey to White Deer Park. It was an honour to meet him when the fences of the Park were broken down to melt together with the other new Park where Plucky was taken once perhaps a year ago. Plucky had taught them allot about the Oath during his time of captivity in the other Park and it made the siblings join him on Farthing Land. But yet, these two still have allot to learn about the true value of the Oath and the memories of that glorious past they were never a part of.  
"You are the true leader now, Plucky and I am certain that whom ever we speak to will acknowledge that," Brisk says and sways a little with his head from side to side, a pleasant smile across his orange muzzle," it is obvious that Fox's blood runs through your veins. We all have faith in you doing the right thing."  
"This winter is a big test... The previous one was softer compared to this one and it is still far from over. I didn't get the change to experience that what my grandfather went through during his first winter in White Dear Park. The smaller creatures are growing skinnier and their numbers are already decreasing."  
"That isn't your fault, Plucky. Nobody should rely on only one being and certainly not such a large group," Ember says softly, watching her paws sink away in the cold snow as she keeps her head down, thoughtful as always," the white deers leave hay for the little ones as they have done for a few winters now. You can't help it that it is so cold for their little bodies… This is out of your league."  
"Out of my league, yes… but the burden and the thoughts are heavy."  
"Aaah, don't get that fluffy tail of yours in a knot now, Plucky. Let us deal with other problems first like a certain blue vixen. Stowing too much trouble in that little head of yours surely aint going to help. One problem at the time."  
Plucky smiles slightly to Brisk, a good friend for him as Dash has been quite busy with taking care of her litter she gave birth to earlier in the year. Brisk mostly manages to cheer him up while his sister Ember is the one who gives him calm advice.

Meanwhile, two other foxes are sneaking through the early darkness of the night, but this time not with the intensions of killing.  
Shade has been very quiet ever since she crawled out of the den she visited during the day to have a little chat with the one who lives in there and it troubles Ashes a little. What has happened in there…?  
He wasn't allowed to enter as Shade told him it was personal and though he tried to eavesdrop, he could hardly hear what was said deep inside that dark hole as he stood outside by the entrance. It made him curious, but also a little worried as he knew exactly to whom this den belongs to.  
"So how is she doing…?" Ashes asks to break the uncomfortable silence which hangs between them and looks at Shade walking ahead of him, only to see one of her ears turn into his direction.  
"She won't last long."  
Ashes pulls a face as he notices the cold tone in Shade's voice and lets out a soft sigh, now becoming very curious about what has happened in that den. Yet he remains quiet and follows Shade through the cold snow; the night is clear and crisp as new frost is slowly ascending from the star filled night sky.  
In Shade's mind, thoughts rush as she recalls the moment she spend in the den where Ashes had to wait outside for her. Her visit had an important purpose and she almost managed to fulfil it, but it didn't go as smooth as she hoped for. The old vixen was chasing memories of old and having her concentrate on the now took a moment, but Shade was patient and eventually managed to have the old vixen listen and speak with her.

_"What has brought you in my den, my dear…?" the sneering undertone in the speaking voice didn't stir Shade a single bit, but she gazed with respect upon the creature which once possessed grace and beauty.  
Now, the old vixen was like a heap of light blue fur and sticking out bones; grown skinny because age caught up with her and because life had been hard. Her full, but sleek fur had lost its shine and even the spark of life dimmed out in her yellow eyes. The vixen who was once Shade's role model was now nothing more than shadow in her mind.  
"I have came to talk," Shade answered, her eyes looking straight into those which are almost blind, milky and teary," I wish to revive that what was lost…"  
"Many things have been lost, my dear. Be more specific."  
"That which the red ones have taken from us."  
The old vixen slowly raised her head from her skinny paws, her pointy ears, though one torn perking up a little more after hearing the much younger vixen's words. A coughing and rasping laugh escaped from her and with a wheezing inhale of breath, she spoke," you can not revive the dead, my dear."  
"Dead ones should be honoured, not be revived... unless it is within someone else," shade said softly, but serious causing the old vixen to frown at her," you were once the greatest among all vixens in this Park. That title was taken from you without mercy. I wish… to revive that as well; I wish to follow your footsteps."  
"And end up like me…? You silly girl, are you blind?"  
"I see clear enough," Shade said, narrowing her eyes a little as she became aware that this old being is too slow to grasp that what Shade spoke of," do you not wish for revenge?"  
"Revenge…?" the old one repeated with an uncertain expression across her face and lowered her head back down upon her paws," revenge is a meal served cold, my dear and it was a meal I never was able to get. Things became complicated… they began to mix with one and another. My own blood began to socialize with them. That what we fought for was so quickly forgotten after… after…"  
"After what?"  
The old vixen fell silent and closed her eyes, not wanting to be reminded of that day she fell from her grace and lost that which most of her life evolved around.  
Shade clenches her teeth together as she waits for the vixen to continue, but the seconds crawl by and flow over into minutes. Eventually, she decided to break the silence.  
"Lady Blue…" she said a bit harsh, causing the weeping old vixen to cringe at the hearing of her own name," time has come to set right what had gone wrong in the past. There are those willing to follow that what you and your mate tried to achieve years ago. We shall avenge your great loss and sooth your grief. I promise you that…"  
The old vixen, once known as the loyal mate of the dangerous and mad Scarface, didn't not respond, but Shade knew a spoken answer was not needed. She was able to see a spark in the vixen's almost blind eyes when revenge was mentioned and that was all Shade needed._

She now has Lady Blue's support in her plan of re-claiming White Deer Park for the blue foxes and though this victory should taste sweet, the young vixen isn't as pleased as she should be. Allot of things still have to be done and she still has a problem; the gossips about her among the Farthing Land animals…  
"Ashes…"  
The male fox looks up as finally Shade speaks to him, unaware of her replaying the whole scene which took place in Lady Blue's den in her head. He smiles softly and picks up the pace a little to walk along side her, asking," yes, love?"  
"What do you think about red foxes?"  
"They seem all right."  
"Don't you think it is odd that they have sought sanctuary here in this Park? Aren't red foxes supposed to be wild and free?"  
"They are free here, aren't they?"  
"More stuck on their own land as we are on ours is more like it," Shade says with her usual cold voice and heaves her head a little up to show her minor objection to the stay of red foxes in the Park," we blue foxes have the right to be here; we are a special species. Red foxes are ordinary and can be found anywhere among the countryside."  
"I heard that the countryside is quite a dangerous place, even for foxes. Stepping outside this Park is a great risk for any of us."  
"That should be their way of life. Now they are feasting upon that which is supposed to be ours. I am surprised the Warden hasn't eliminated them yet."  
Ashes suppresses a snort, not really wanting to listen to Shade's point of view on red foxes, simply because he indeed heard it more from other blue foxes. The typical 'blue foxes were here first' is becoming a tiring thing though he can understand the reason why they think like this.  
The blue fox group is growing too large and spaces to live and places to hunt are becoming less. Yet, with the merging of the other park a year ago, new pieces of land became available and the complaining has become a bit less, but allot of blue foxes especially from older generation refuse to wander far from their familiar land. It is getting overpopulated.  
"I am sure it will turn out well eventually. Besides, it is winter now. Everyone is having a hard time, even us," Ashes says softly to stay on Shade's good side," I know. Why don't we just go back to your den and get some warmth before we go out hunting, hmm? I bet you are hungry after all the talking you have done today."  
"It was satisfying," Shade says a little absently, her thoughts not even close to food or the warmth of her den. She thinks about the future and how glorious it will become if everything is planned just right.

It doesn't take long for the three red foxes to reach the border of Farthing Land and that of the blue foxes. This is where they will find Charmer's den which she picked together with her mate Ranger when the feud between Fox and Scarface was over several years ago.  
Plucky sniffs the air as they come closer to the couple's den, trying to figure out if they are at home or out hunting. But his luck peeks around the corner as a dark shape can be seen standing upon the snow covered hill in which the very old den has been dug out. The shape seems alert when the trio comes closer, but eases up as Plucky says," good evening, Ranger."  
"Well well, aint you a sight for sore eyes. Ello Plucky, Ember… Brisk."  
Brisk doesn't seem all to annoyed by the held back tone of Ranger's voice as he greets him and simply wags his tail to show he is not offended with what ever the blue fox thinks of him.  
"Out for hunting?"  
"No Ranger, we came here for you and Charmer. We need help in finding a blue vixen; she has been on our land twice now and the others are getting a bit jumpy because of it," Plucky explains and looks over his shoulder to the siblings who stare up to Ranger to await if he will lend a paw or not.  
"A blue vixen, ey? Well, I guess I can help you out a little on this one. Best option is to have a little chat with Boulder, the leader. I can take you to him."  
"That would be great," Plucky smiles and then frowns a little looking towards the dark entrance of Ranger's den," what about aunt Charmer? Won't she come?"  
"Winter had a tough beginning, Plucky. Food has been little for us predators here on Farthing Land and now that Charmer is expecting cubs, she needs all the rest and food she can get."  
"Aah yes… the cubs."  
Ranger nods slightly and makes his way down the hill to get to the foot of it, skidding a little through the powdery yet slippery snow and into the warm hole to tell Charmer he will be gone for a little while to help out their young leader.  
Plucky quickly follows after him, saying towards his two companions before he disappears inside," wait here. I'll explain the situation to Ranger and Charmer before we go and look for Boulder. It won't take long."  
As his fluffy tail disappears within the entrance, Ember wrinkles her nose a little as Brisk sniffs the cold air in an overdone way, padding about a little in circles and she asks as she gives him a glare," what are you doing…?"  
Brisk looks up from inhaling the air swiftly and smiles lazily to his sister, saying as he motions with his head towards a few bare bushes close by them," I smell something… odd. You know? Like something which should not be here."  
Ember arches both her furry brows as her brother is being a little mysterious, which she should have grown used to by now, and follows his gaze towards the leafless bushes where the 'odd' scent comes from. The scent is familiar to her and she gives Brisk a quick look before slowly moving over towards those bushes which are now in full attention. Closer and closer she gets until her wet nose almost touches one of the dark twigs which spouts out from the bush like a skinny dark finger.  
Suddenly a few twigs shake and then move away from the bushes Ember was staring so intensely at, causing her to set a few startled steps back; it is like the bush came to life and walks away from her. But this isn't the case for as soon as the 'walking' twigs move out from behind the bushes; it appears to be a fast creature which had a strange way of hiding himself.  
Brisk chuckles as the creature with the twigs dives in between his long legs and raises one paw up as he looks underneath him where it remains," hey, you little rascal."  
Ember quickly sprints over to Brisk's side to see what it was which ran away from her and sees a very familiar face peering out from between Brisk's front legs," Fido…?"  
The young weasel slowly lowers the twigs he uses as camouflage and looks up to Ember with a trembling lower lip, his eyes big and almost begging. He doesn't come out from underneath Brisk who seems to find this quite amusing.  
"Fido, what are you doing here? If your mother finds out, she will be furious… Plucky told you to not come with us. Why didn't you listen?"  
The weasel drops the twigs down upon the snow as his cover is fully blown now and rubs over the back of his head, saying very softly," but I really wanted to come along. I want to help you with finding that vixen and bring her back to Farthing Land to live with us."  
"Ho, wait! What…?"  
Fido cringes a little at the surprised reaction of the female red fox and quickly grabs a hold on one of Brisk's legs to take cover behind it.  
"Bring her here? Oh Fido… that is her own choice and even if she would decide for it, there is the Oath she has to agree with and also be loyal to. It isn't as simple as it sounds like…" Ember sighs and lowers her head a little so she can look the almost fully grown weasel in the eye," it is dangerous for you to go into the blue fox land; they might see you as game."  
"Not if I stay with you."  
"That is… not the point at the moment, Fido."  
Brisk shrugs his shoulders and mutters loud enough for everyone to hear,' I don't see why Fido can't come along with us."  
"Brisk, shush," Ember quickly hisses at him as she could see Fido's face clear up at the young fox's words," we will be worried sick about him if something happens. It is too dangerous. Please don't make this more difficult than it already is."  
"Make what more difficult?"  
Both the siblings and Fido look up when they hear Plucky's voice and see him come their way with Ranger crawling out of his den. Ember and Fido swallow, one trying to find the right words while the other wonders if he should run and hide. Luckily it is Brisk who takes it upon him to speak first.  
"Look what found us," he says with a playful grin as he side steps a little, revealing an almost curled up ball of weasel, trembling as his black eyes gaze up to Plucky with fright," can we keep him?"  
"Oh Fido!" Plucky huffs as he recognizes him and watches the young weasel dive back behind one of Brisk's legs to try and hide himself even though he has already been seen," didn't I and especially your mom tell you to stay home?"  
Fido lowers his head and doesn't answer.  
"He can come with us, Plucky, can he? I am sure he won't be any trouble."  
All eyes are now turned to Brisk, the always optimistic one, the joker and the one who is very easy with rules and laid back. It wasn't very unexpected that he would come up for the young weasel, though it is still a surprise.  
"I'll watch over the rascal while you do all the official and civilized talking with the blue ones. Can't be that bad, right?"  
"He will be your responsibility then, brother," Ember quickly adds before Plucky can agree or disagree. Though she is glad that her brother is willing to watch over the little one, it worries her as well.  
Plucky looks up from Fido to Brisk and back down again, trying to decide of what to do; send Fido home or let him come along. It is a hard decision for who knows what may happen if something goes wrong, but then this is White Deer Park and they are Farthing Land creatures; not much can happen to them.  
"Just keep a very close eye on him, Brisk. I'll leave his punishment over to his mother when we are back home," Plucky sighs and stands up a bit taller upon his legs," lets go to find Boulder. Ranger will lead the way."  
The siblings and Fido nod to Plucky and begin to follow their leader and his blue furred uncle to cross the boundary and into the blue fox land.  
Brisk winks to Fido to try and ease the shaken up weasel a bit down, letting the slender creature walk close beside him. He can see he is a little excited to be with them; guess that vixen has made a very good impression upon him. Brisk smiles at this thought and looks back up ahead to set his very first step upon the land he is normally not allowed to come without a very good reason.

-To be Continued-


End file.
